Necklace of El-Ahrairah: American Pie
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: The sunset, as the evening rise. Kevin couldn't help, but amaze the beautiful night, without a single elil in sight. He and The Rabbits gathered around and sung together around the fire.


Author's Note: I've always wanted to think about writing this short story and imagine if I was singing to The Rabbits of Watership Down. The real inspiration of the short story is a live version of _American Pie _by Don McLean from 1972 BBC Sounds For Saturday. Also, other songs will be featured in this short story as well.

The night was too peaceful beautiful that I couldn't stay inside the burrow. I was human for the night... Saturday. That I remember. The Battle was over and we were at peace again. I couldn't help, but take my guitar and decided to strum some chords for the night. I brought out my blankets, my pillow, and some sticks that I could start a light fire around the less grass. After setting up, as if I was camping, I started to go through songs that I enjoy the most and was about ready to do some songs around the fire. I started to hum some of the songs I was doing to one of my favorite classic songs. However, I was planning to save it for the grand finale.

However, I was simply starting with some country...

_Hadn't had a good time_  
_Since you know when_  
_Got talked into goin' out_  
_With hopes you were stayin' in_

_I was feeling like myself for the first time_  
_In a long time_  
_'Till I bumped into some of your friends_  
_Over there talkin' to mine_

_Then you roll in with your hair in the wind_  
_Baby without warning_  
_I was doin' alright but just your sight_  
_Had my heart stormin'_

_The moon went hiding_  
_Stars quit shining_  
_Rain was dropping_  
_Thunder 'n lightning_  
_You wrecked my whole world when you came_  
_And hit me like a hurricane_  
_You hit me like a hurricane-_

"What in _Frith's _name are you doing?!" I heard Bigwig coming towards me, with Hazel, Fiver, Clover, Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay.

"Good evening." I friendly greet them. "Just thought of staying outside for night. The fire is not much danger, I'm maintaining it."

"Yes, but your singing will attract _elil_!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"It's a peaceful night. I even checked my surroundings, above and ground." I told him. "Care to join me around the fire?"

"And what exactly were you doing?" Hazel asked.

"Singing songs around the fire. Basically, I felt like camping out here for the night." I answered.

"We never slept out here forever, since Sandleford. It'll be nice to try it again." Fiver added.

"I agree." Captain Holly agreed, with the does agreeing as well.

"Would you be able to sing songs? I remember Lucy singing as well to us at night." Clover asked.

"Of course. I'll start right now, if you guys care to join." I answered and offered them to join me.

"Alright, it's been awhile Fiver and I have done. It's more nicer to have everyone joining together. More the merrier." Hazel agreed, as he and his little brother came to join me, with Clover, Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay. As we're around the fire, there's one more rabbit in the group that we turned towards to see if he joins us... Bigwig.

"Come now, _Thlayli_. It wouldn't be the same without you." Captain Holly persuaded Bigwig to join us.

Bigwig took a deep breath and slowly came towards us and looked at me. "You really have a hope, do you human. Alright, let's get on with it." He than sat down by the fire.

"Well... which song will you start with?" Hazel smiled.

I started to strum the chords and started with another song.

_Your daddy had a lakehouse_  
_He had me paint in that summer sophomore year_  
_Said I could stay for free_  
_A couple buddies, a couple weeks_  
_You roll in in a little red Honda_  
_And headed straight for the pier_  
_Tank top and cutoff jeans_  
_A little PacSun underneath_  
_Who knew it was 'bout to be_

_Sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_  
_Moonlight, all night, crashing into me_  
_Nothing will ever be easy as you and me_  
_Tangled up with nowhere to be_  
_Just sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_  
_Sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat, ayy_

_I turned those shutters the color of your eyes_  
_'Til the day turned into night_  
_And took turns with a jar_  
_Turn that boat dock into a bar_  
_And then we passed the guitar around the fire to each other_  
_And watched all of our friends pair off with one another_  
_But we felt like the stars we were under_  
_And everybody knew that that was our summer_

_Sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_  
_Moonlight, all night, crashing into me_  
_Nothing will ever be easy as you and me_  
_Tangled up with nowhere to be_  
_Just sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_  
_Yeah_

_Whoa_  
_We set July on fire_  
_Whoa_  
_Yeah, girl, you and I were_  
_Sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_

_Sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_  
_Moonlight, all night, crashing into me_  
_Nothing will ever be easy as you and me_  
_Tangled up with nowhere to be_  
_Just sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_  
_Sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_  
_Yeah_

_Whoa_  
_We set July on fire_  
_Whoa_  
_Yeah, girl, you and I were_  
_Sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_

_Sunrise, sunburn, sunset, repeat_

* * *

The rabbits cheered, as I did a little bow. Before I started another song...

"Didn't I hear singing going?" Bluebell hopped over with Blackberry, Thethuthinnang and Strawberry.

"I knew it'll be his singing voice, when I hear it." Thethuthinnang smiled and gave me a nuzzle.

"Oh Brambles, what you lot up to?" Strawberry asked.

"We're just around the fire and I was singing to Hazel and group. You care to join us?" I offered.

"After sharing you with stories and jokes, I'll love to hear those songs." Bluebell stated.

"It'll be fascinating." Blackberry stated.

As they joined us, I resumed and started a new song...

_Hadn't had a good time_  
_Since you know when_  
_Got talked into goin' out_  
_With hopes you were stayin' in_

_I was feeling like myself for the first time_  
_In a long time_  
_'Till I bumped into some of your friends_  
_Over there talkin' to mine_

_Then you roll in with your hair in the wind_  
_Baby without warning_  
_I was doin' alright but just your sight_  
_Had my heart stormin'_

_The moon went hiding_  
_Stars quit shining_  
_Rain was dropping_  
_Thunder 'n lightning_  
_You wrecked my whole world when you came_  
_And hit me like a hurricane_  
_You hit me like a hurricane_

_Knew it was gonna be a long night_  
_From the moment when_  
_We locked eyes over whiskey on ice_  
_Talkin' 'bout us again_  
_If I woulda just layed my drink down_  
_And walked out_  
_I wouldn't be in my truck_  
_Driving us to your house_

_But you rolled in with your hair in the wind_  
_Baby without warning_  
_I was doin alright but just your sight_  
_Had my heart stormin'_

_The moon went hiding_  
_Stars quit shining_  
_Rain was dropping_  
_Thunder 'n lightning_  
_You wrecked my whole world when you came_  
_And hit me like a hurricane_  
_You hit me like a hurricane_

_Yeah we go to five_  
_With your smile, blew me away_  
_And girl it ain't but midnight_  
_She gon' kill the lights_  
_Bring my heart back to your bedside_  
_Then you roll in with your hair in the wind_  
_Baby without warning_  
_I was doin' alright but just your sight_  
_Had my heart stormin'_

_The moon went hiding_  
_Stars quit shining_  
_Rain was dropping_  
_Thunder 'n lightning_  
_You wrecked my whole world when you came_  
_And hit me like a hurricane_  
_You hit me like a hurricane_  
_Hit me like a hurricane_

* * *

When I finished singing, there were more rabbits joining us, including Blackavar, Campion, Hawkbit and Dandelion. It now seemed that everyone from our warren was present. It was almost like we were having a bonfire party. I began with another, after everyone had a spot.

_You get your hands in it_  
_Plant your roots in it_  
_Dusty head lights dance with your boots in it (dirt)_

_You write her name on it_  
_Spin your tires on it_  
_Build your corn field, whiskey_  
_Bonfires on it (dirt)_  
_You bet your life on it_

_Its that elm shade_  
_Red roads clay you grew up on_  
_That plowed up ground That your dad_  
_Damned his luck on That post game party field_  
_You circled up on_  
_And when it rains You get stuck on_  
_Drift a cloud back Behind county roads_  
_That you run up_  
_The mud on her jeans that she peeled off_  
_And hung up_  
_Her blue eyed Summer time smile_  
_Looks so good that it hurts_  
_Makes you wanna build_  
_A 10 percent down_  
_White picket fence house on this dirt_

_You've mixed some sweat with it_  
_Taken a shovel to it_  
_You've stuck some crosses and some painted_  
_Goal posts through it (dirt)_  
_You know you came from it (dirt)_  
_And some day you'll return to_

_Its that elm shade_  
_Red roads clay you grew up on_  
_That plowed up ground that your dad_  
_Damned his luck on that post game party field_  
_You circled up on_  
_And when it rains you get stuck on_  
_Drift a cloud back Behind county roads_  
_That you run up_  
_The mud on her jeans that she peeled off_  
_And hung up_  
_Her blue eyed summer time smile_  
_Looks so good that it hurts_  
_Makes you wanna build_  
_A 10 percent down_  
_White picket fence house on this dirt_

_You came from it,_  
_And some day you'll return to_

_Its that elm shade_  
_Red roads clay you grew up on_  
_That plowed up ground that your dad_  
_Damned his luck on that post game party field_  
_You circled up on_  
_And when it rains you get stuck on_  
_Drift a cloud back Behind county roads_  
_That you run up_  
_The mud on her jeans that she peeled off_  
_And hung up_  
_Her blue eyed summer time smile_  
_Looks so good that it hurts_  
_Makes you wanna build_  
_A 10 percent down_  
_White picket fence house on this dirt_

_Makes you wanna build_  
_A 10 percent down_  
_White picket fence house on this dirt_

_You came from it,_  
_And some day you'll return to it_

* * *

The rabbits cheered and applauded. I stopped to have a short break.

"So, Kevin, why do you like these songs?" Hyzenthlay asked.

"I enjoy country songs, because it describes who I am." I answered.

"Like the song, Captain Holly and I heard, before we caught you. _On The Road Again_?" Bigwig asked.

"Like _Hurricane_?" Blackberry added.

"Or... _Tell It To My Heart_?" Hazel smirked.

"Excuse me?" I turned towards Hazel.

The Rabbits chuckled, especially the bucks. Probably he told him about him clicking to wrong song. "I'm joking with you."

"Great joke, from Hazel-rah!" Bluebell cheered.

"No, no... I meant for songs such as, _Country Boy's World _and _Maybe It's Time_." he corrected himself, as I laughed along the bucks.

"Like the song, _I Walk The Line_?" Fiver added.

"_Five Hundred Miles... _I remember you were driving us crazy with that song during our journey to Watership Down." Hawkbit recalled.

"A cheer song, before we got caught, called _Big Rocky Candy Mountain_." Bluebell added.

"Beautiful songs we sang together... _Shallow _and _Goodbye Town_." Thethuthinnang recalled the first two songs we sang together.

"Finally... _Vincent_. You sang to me at The Great Water." Captain Holly finally added.

"Yes... on all them." I was amazed they remembered the songs that I sang and shared with them. "Here's a song that honors the country music songs, especially the ones that were in this song."

I began to strum the chords again and started new song.

_One two three_

_Well you're not supposed to say the word "cancer", in a song._  
_And tellin' folks Jesus is the answer, can rub 'em wrong._  
_It ain't hip to sing about tractors, trucks,_  
_Little towns, or mama, yeah that might be true._  
_But this is country music and we do_

_Do you like to drink a cold one_  
_On the weekend and get a little loud?_  
_Do you wanna say I'm sorry or I love you_  
_But you don't know how?_  
_Do you wish somebody had the nerve_  
_To tell that stupid boss of yours_  
_To shove it, next time he yells at you_  
_Well this is country music and we do_

_So turn it on, turn it up, and sing along_  
_This is real, this is your life in a song_  
_Yeah this is country music_

_Are you haunted by the echo of your mother, on the phone_  
_Cryin' as she tells you that your brother is not coming home?_  
_And if there's anyone that still has pride and the memory of those_  
_That died defending the old red, white, and blue,_  
_This is country music and we do_

_So turn it on, turn it up, and sing along_  
_This is real, this is your life in a song_  
_Just like a road that takes you home_  
_Yeah this is right where you belong_  
_This is country music_

_This is country music_  
_He stopped lovin' her today_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Hello darlin'_  
_(This is country music)_  
_God bless the USA_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Amarillo by morning_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Stand by your man_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Momma tried_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Take me home_  
_(This is country music)_  
_I walk the line_  
_(This is country music)_

"Hey! That's the song I heard!" Bluebell exclaimed.

"Bluebell!" Blackberry reprehended him, as I chuckled, before I continued.

_Country boy can survive_  
_(This is country music)_

* * *

The rabbits cheered once again. Thethuthinnang nuzzled me, as I gave her a hug. "What's your favorite song?" Campion asked me.

"I've many, however if it regards to time period, these next two songs are my personal favorite from the 70s. Those two songs were sung by the name of Don McLean." Afterwards, I started to strum once again.

"Will I have to say, that was impressive singing you have done." Bigwig admits.

"Thanks Plump Rabbit." I thanked him for a light joke to top it off.

"Excuse me, Plump Rabbit?!" The rabbits chuckled, as Bigwig hear the nickname given by Kehaar. He than tackled me, as I playfully got him off of me.

"I'm messing with you, Bigwig." I kidded him. "You know, you're always adorable whenever you're angry, but strongest at the same time."

Bigwig sighed. "Well, I'm a fighter. At least you're almost like a _hlessi_."

The rabbits gasped, as I smirked and shook my head. "Don't worry, we're friends and I'll get him back."

I dismissed his insult, but Bigwig really does have heart, especially the journeys we faced together. I resumed strumming the guitar.

"The next song, you guys can sing a along with me for this next song. It's one of my favorite classics." I offered the rabbits to join me sing in this next song.

_A long long time ago_  
_I can still remember how_  
_That music used to make me smile_  
_And I knew if I had my chance_  
_That I could make those people dance_  
_And maybe they'd be happy for a while_

_But February made me shiver_  
_With every paper I'd deliver_  
_Bad news on the doorstep_  
_I couldn't take one more step_

_I can't remember if I cried_  
_When I read about his widowed bride_  
_Something touched me deep inside_  
_The day the music died_  
_So_

At this point, everyone started to join along in the chorus and at some points in the song. While at the same time, the rabbits became interested in the song

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_  
_And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_  
_This'll be the day that I die_

_Did you write the book of love_  
_And do you have faith in God above_  
_If the Bible tells you so?_  
_Do you believe in rock and roll?_  
_Can music save your mortal soul?_  
_And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well, I know that you're in love with him_  
_'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym_  
_You both kicked off your shoes_  
_Man, I dig those rhythm and blues_

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck_  
_With a pink carnation and a pickup truck_  
_But I knew I was out of luck_  
_The day the music died_  
_I started singin'_

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_  
_And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_  
_This'll be the day that I die_

_Now, for ten years we've been on our own_  
_And moss grows fat on a rolling stone_  
_But, that's not how it used to be_

_When the jester sang for the king and queen_  
_In a coat he borrowed from James Dean_  
_And a voice that came from you and me_

_Oh and while the king was looking down_  
_The jester stole his thorny crown_  
_The courtroom was adjourned_  
_No verdict was returned_

_And while Lennon read a book on Marx_  
_The quartet practiced in the park_  
_And we sang dirges in the dark_  
_The day the music died_  
_We were singin'_

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_  
_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_And singin' this'll be the day that I die_  
_This'll be the day that I die_

I started to tear up a bit from singing the song. Captain Holly and Thethuthinnang placed their paws on my shoulders for comfort.

_Helter skelter in a summer swelter_  
_The birds flew off with a fallout shelter_  
_Eight miles high and falling fast_

_It landed foul on the grass_  
_The players tried for a forward pass_  
_With the jester on the sidelines in a cast_

_Now the half-time air was sweet perfume_  
_While sergeants played a marching tune_  
_We all got up to dance_  
_Oh, but we never got the chance_

_'Cause the players tried to take the field_  
_The marching band refused to yield_  
_Do you recall what was revealed_  
_The day the music died?_  
_We started singin'_

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_  
_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_And singin' this'll be the day that I die_  
_This'll be the day that I die_

_Oh, and there we were all in one place_  
_A generation lost in space_  
_With no time left to start again_

_So come on Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_  
_Jack Flash sat on a candlestick_  
_'Cause fire is the devil's only friend_

_Oh and as I watched him on the stage_  
_My hands were clenched in fists of rage_  
_No angel born in Hell_  
_Could break that Satan's spell_

_And as the flames climbed high into the night_  
_To light the sacrificial rite_  
_I saw Satan laughing with delight_  
_The day the music died_  
_He was singin'_

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_  
_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_  
_This'll be the day that I die_

_I met a girl who sang the blues_  
_And I asked her for some happy news_  
_But she just smiled and turned away_

_I went down to the sacred store_  
_Where I'd heard the music years before_  
_But the man there said the music wouldn't play_

_And in the streets the children screamed_  
_The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed_  
_But not a word was spoken_  
_The church bells all were broken_

_And the three men I admire most_  
_The Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost_  
_They caught the last train for the coast_  
_The day the music died_  
_And they were singing_

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_  
_And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_  
_This'll be the day that I die_

_They were singing_  
_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_  
_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_

* * *

The rabbits cheered and applauded, as I gave Captain Holly and Thethuthinnang a hug, as well with Hazel and Fiver. I looked at the fire to see the flame is nearly dead. The stars were brighter than the flames, as the stars brightened the night. I looked at Captain Holly, as we both exchanged a smile. I began strumming the guitar, as I was starting the first notes of the song I sang to him at the Starry Beach Night.

_Starry, starry night_  
_Paint your palette blue and grey_  
_Look out on a summer's day_  
_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_  
_Shadows on the hills_  
_Sketch the trees and the daffodils_  
_Catch the breeze and the winter chills_  
_In colors on the snowy linen land_

_Now I understand_  
_What you tried to say to me_  
_And how you suffered for your sanity_  
_And how you tried to set them free_  
_They would not listen, they did not know how_  
_Perhaps they'll listen now_

_Starry, starry night_  
_Flaming flowers that brightly blaze_  
_Swirling clouds in violet haze_  
_Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue_  
_Colors changing hue_  
_Morning fields of amber grain_  
_Weathered faces lined in pain_  
_Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand_

_Now I understand_  
_What you tried to say to me_  
_And how you suffered for your sanity_  
_And how you tried to set them free_  
_They would not listen, they did not know how_  
_Perhaps they'll listen now_

_For they could not love you_  
_But still your love was true_  
_And when no hope was left in sight_  
_On that starry, starry night_  
_You took your life, as lovers often do_  
_But I could have told you, Vincent_  
_This world was never meant for one_  
_As beautiful as you_

_Starry, starry night_  
_Portraits hung in empty halls_  
_Frameless heads on nameless walls_  
_With eyes that watch the world and can't forget_  
_Like the strangers that you've met_  
_The ragged men in the ragged clothes_  
_The silver thorn, a bloody rose_  
_Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow_

_Now I think I know_  
_What you tried to say to me_  
_And how you suffered for your sanity_  
_And how you tried to set them free_  
_They would not listen, they're not listening still_  
_Perhaps they never will_

As I finished the final chords, the rabbits cheered and applauded. After we finished with the songs, everyone stayed out to watch the evening midnight stars. Not a single _elil_ was out for tonight. We slept out here that night. Bluebell was with his mate, at some instances, not sure he was dreaming or being playful in his sleep that he kisses Blackberry. Bigwig and Strawberry were close to each other asleep, as well with Hazel and Fiver, and their mates. Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay were next to each other, as they slept. Next to them was Thethuthinnang and myself. I watched everyone asleep, before I rested upon Thethuthinnang and fell asleep.

Songs Featured in This Short Story:

_Sunrise, Sunburn, Sunset_ \- Luke Bryan

_Hurricane_ \- Luke Combs

_Dirt_ \- Florida Georgia Line

_This Is Country Music_ \- Brad Paisley

_American Pie_ \- Don McLean

_Vincent_ \- Don McLean


End file.
